As the scale of integration of semiconductor integrated circuit devices increases, an area available for forming a capacitor decreases. Even when a unit device is scaled down to sub-100 nm, however, improved refresh characteristics may be needed. Increased capacitance may thus be needed to provide good refresh characteristics. A method of increasing capacitance may be to increase the height of a storage node of a capacitor. As the height of a storage node increases, however, a likelihood of defect formation due to collapse of the storage node may increase.